Lost Bo Peep and Her Sheep
by Miyazaki A2
Summary: Spoilers for TS3...Woody and the rest of Andy's surviving toys have made a new home with their new kid. But what about the sweet little shepherdess who was sold? She and her sheriff shouldn't be apart...Should be a two-shot.
1. Party Time

Just like a million times before with Andy, Woody and his friends were gathered around a walkie-talkie, listening to their kid's birthday party through the eyes of the scouts they'd sent down. Really, the only difference now was that _Andy _wasn't their kid anymore.

"So, the basic idea is to spy on Bonnie's party?" asked Dolly, sounding wary.

Woody gave an excited little hand-wave. "No, no, no. It's not _spying. _It's…Uh…" He deliberated for a moment, and then smiled. "We're just keeping an eye on things so we don't get caught off-guard." He winked. "We used to do this every birthday and Christmas with Andy."

Dolly gave a sidelong glance to Bonnie's older toys and shrugged. "Well alright then. You guys do what you have to do. We're going to have some tea. We like the surprise of it all."

Woody was too busy tuning the walkie-talkie to really pay attention as Bonnie's original toys set up their tea-table. "Madame Alexander? Do you read?" The communicator crackled a bit, and Andy's toys leaned in a bit closer to hear. How long had it been since they last listened to a birthday party? Andy's twelfth birthday? His thirteenth? It seemed so long ago. This was their first holiday with Bonnie, and they wanted it to be like old times.

"Oh yes, darling, I read you loud and clear," said the fancy McDonald's toy over the white noise. A cheer went through the little crowd on the bed.

"Do you have a good line of sight on the gifts?" asked Woody into the receiver, all business. This was his thing.

"Of course. I'm in a houseplant's pot, and I can see just perfectly."

"That's perfect, Madame." He paused and waited, but the doll on the other line seemed a little distracted.

"Oh drat." The Madame Alexander doll sounded quite peeved.

"What?" Woody asked, hoping it was nothing serious. Rex was already pacing, muttering worriedly.

"Oh drat, oh bother. Bonnie's mum and one of her mum's friends just stepped right into my way. Oh, do keep moving, ladies."

"Well that plan went well for an entire two seconds," muttered Mr. Potato-Head, rolling his eyes. Woody gave him a short glare before responding to the Madame.

"Okay, Alex, that's fine. They'll move eventually. Let's just keep the line open so you can tell us if you _do_ see anything, alright? Alright." Trying to keep looking suave and in control, he put his hand over the receiver and smiled at his audience. "See? We just have to keep calm, and everything will work out. We used to do this all the time, remember?" He laughed, and even got a few smiles out of his friends.

"Oh, blast it all!" shouted the Madame from the walkie-talkie. "Sheriff, my dear, they just pulled up chairs."

A groan from everyone on the bed, even from Bullseye.

"Guys, _c'mon._ You all act as if we've never had a hitch before."

Jessie opened her mouth to say something, when the faint voices of Bonnie's mother and one of her friends came in through the walkie-talkie. All the toys in the room became silent, even the ones enjoying their tea-party.

"So what'd you get Bonnie, hun?" asked the friend, laughing.

"Well, you'll see in a second, now won't you? She's opening it right now."

"Yeah, but you know how kids are. She may run off with it as soon as she opens it."

Bonnie's mother laughed, as if she knew how her friend's mind was working at that moment. "Oh, Debbie, you don't have to beg. I'll tell you. It's the prettiest thing. I found it at a sweet little thrift store downtown, you know, the same place we bought that Shakespeare bust for your husband…"

"Oh yeah, that's a great place. But what…"

"Bonnie, sweetie, do you need help opening it? I can grab some scissors."

Even dimmer, the little girl's voice filtered into the room: "No, Mommy, I got it."

"Okay, honey." Another laugh from the young mother. "It'll take her five minutes to open it."

"But what _is _it?" asked Debbie, sounding like she was in pain.

"Shh. If you really can't wait the five minutes…it's a porcelain Bo Peep lamp, with a detachable Bo Peep doll and sheep and everything."

"Wow, she'll love that."

Curiosity satisfied, the tea-partiers went back to their little meal, but the silence on the bed continued, long and expansive.

Woody, who'd been holding up the walkie-talkie, let his arms go limp and the plastic communicator rolled onto the mattress. His mouth was hanging open.

"Did you get that, Sheriff? A Bo Peep lamp. Or, a Bo Peep doll, I suppose it would be." The Madame Alexander doll prattled on for a moment, and the sound of the party continued in the background, but none of Andy's toys really listened. All eyes were on the sheriff.

Buzz was the first to speak up. He put a hand on Woody's shoulder. "Woody? You in there, partner?"

Jessie wrung her hands. "Woo_dy_," she mumbled in concern. No, no, no. They all remembered how Woody had reacted when Andy's mom first sold Bo, how he'd laid in a single corner of the toy box for months, hardly ever moving. If this was some random Bo Peep lamp, some doll that would only _look_ like Woody's Bo but would _be _nothing like her…golly, this could end badly.

To the entire group's surprise, Woody laughed, if albeit a bit shakily. "Well, it's probably just a coincidence. Yeah, that's it. Bo's probably been at some other little girl's house for ages now. No way she's been sitting in a thrift store all this time."

With that he told the Madame her mission was over and then clicked off the walkie-talkie. "Let's go practice our table manners," he joked, looking pointedly at Rex, before sliding off the bed to join the tea-party.

* * *

Bonnie stayed in the living room the entire rest of the day, playing with her new toys until long after her friends had gone home. Eventually she fell asleep, and her mother had to carry her into her bedroom, carefully removing the toys that were already on her bed and placing them on the floor. Then, having deposited her little daughter, she returned to the living room and brought in the girl's new gifts. A Kelly doll, a plush Pikachu, a few board games…and of course the beautiful Bo Peep lamp. She placed these all on the floor beside the toys she'd removed from the bed, and then left to go to her own bed. Goodness knows birthday parties wore a woman out.

As soon as the woman was gone, the toys all came to life, eager to greet the newcomers. Andy's toys held a little back, watching the Bo Peep doll as she gingerly stepped off of her platform. Not even noticing them in the corner where they stood, she accepted the warmth offered by Bonnie's toys, smiling and responding kindly to everything they said, though she sounded a little weary.

But when she did happen to look in that particular direction, she gasped and nearly dropped her staff.

And Andy's toys were undone. The recognition in her porcelain blue eyes was as conspicuous as the sun, not to be missed.

In that moment, their family became just a little more complete.

As did their sheriff.

* * *

_**(A/N)**_

**_Well, as soon as this didn't happen in the credits, I knew I'd have to write it down, even if a million people also did._**

**_It broke my heart when they mentioned that Bo Peep had been sold, especially Woody's face when they said it. God I wanted to cry. So, of course, I made up a little scenerio where THE HEARTBREAK WOULD CEASE. _**

**_XD_**

**_Excuse me for spamming your inboxes with spoilerific Disney nonsense. :)_**

**_Much love,  
Miyazaki A2_**


	2. Play Time

Bonnie's birthday party had been on a Saturday, so there had been absolutely no rush to wake up the next morning. The sun filtered lazily in through her windows, waking her up slowly and sweetly.

When the little girl sat up, her gaze immediately went to the little crowd of toys on the floor where her mother had left them. Her mother had indiscriminately placed the old with the new last night, so it looked like all the toys were already good friends. She was considering the odd fact that her cowboy's head was resting on the stand of her Bo Peep lamp when an idea for a game struck her.

She pushed the covers off of her and landed a little heavily on the balls of her bare feet, making a small _thump _when she landed. She scurried to her little toy-pile and scooped up the cowboy, and then knelt down to carefully detach the shepherdess from her stand. And, holding them both up, she put on her very best Narrator-Persona.

"Well howdy there, Miss," she said in her best Manly-Cowboy voice, bouncing Woody up and down a little. "You're new in town, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Sheriff," she had Bo Peep reply in the silkiest, most refined southern accent she could achieve. "I just came in with my friends Kelly and Pikachu. Everything looks really swell here, hee-hee."

Woody tipped his hat. "Well I must say you look pretty swell too, ma'am."

Bo Peep giggled. "Oh, Sheriff, you're so sweet."

"Well you have to be, being an elected official like me."

"Oh, you're an elected sheriff, Sheriff?"

Woody shrugged unevenly. "More or less. And you can call me Woody, if you like, ma'am."

"Well, then you can call me Bo, if you like," said Bo Peep, dipping her head politely.

"I'd certainly like," said Woody, all smooth-talking and suave.

Bonnie stopped her game momentarily to giggle at the flirty scenario she'd created, and was about to keep going when she heard her mother's voice from the kitchen: "Bonnie? Are you awake, sweetie? C'mon, honey, I made eggs and bacon for breakfast!"

Bonnie made a gleeful little noise and set her dolls back down on her bed, leaving them so their little hands were touching. They looked kind of cute together, she thought. She was very happy about getting the Bo Peep doll for her birthday. But her thoughts were cut off again when she got a whiff of the breakfast her mother had made, so she ran out of her room, laughing.

Woody and Bo Peep lay where they were for a few minutes, silent and comfortable. Without even looking over at her, Woody wrapped his long fingers around Bo's porcelain ones. She did look over at him then, smiling her perfect smile. He gave her a sidelong look and then laughed nervously when he met her sweet gaze. He was sure he was blushing.

"Eh-heh," he said quite eloquently before clearing his throat and trying again. "Well, uh, you certainly haven't lost your touch," he decided on saying, even though he was sure he sounded awkward and stupid.

Well, even if he _did_, it didn't show on Bo's face. She gazed at him with her painted eyes like he was the sunrise after years in darkness. "You either, cowboy," she murmured. She slipped her hand from his to touch his face. "But then, you've always been a natural, haven't you?"

He ignored her praise, wanting to stammer as little as possible right now. He'd been embarrassing enough last night. "I still can't believe Bonnie's mom found you! Bonnie's mom of all people! I was sure you belonged to someone else by now!"

Bo shrugged. "I'm an old-fashioned doll," she offered. "Not a lot of parents trust their kids with toys like me. Apparently being a lamp doesn't make you seem all that durable." She sounded oddly amused, but maybe that was just because she was happy.

"Well, even if you're not durable, Bonnie's gonna take great care of you, Bo. She's a good kid. As good as Andy."

"So you're happy, Woody?"

That made the cowboy pause. Bo was the one who'd been stuck at a thrift store, and she was asking if _he _was happy? What about her? Was _she _okay?

"Yeah!" he said, sounding a little shocked, speaking a little too loudly and half-sitting up. "I mean, especially now that you're here! And you're gonna be happy here too, Bo, I promise."

Bo just smiled like always she always did, gentle and calm. The smile was so familiar and timeless to the cowboy that it was hard to really wrap his head around the fact that he hadn't seen her in so long. Their time apart didn't seem real.

"Oh, Woody. I already am."

Breakfast wasn't a long ordeal, since Bonnie was so energetic and therefore a pretty quick eater. When she came back, she saw the cowboy and shepherdess still lying on her bed together, and she thought again what a cute couple they made. She'd have to make sure they had a nice, sweet, old-fashioned romance and got married before too much time passed. They were made for each other, as far as she was concerned.

* * *

_**(A/N) **_

**_Hope that rounds it off a bit for you, guys! I must say, I'm pretty happy with it. :D_**

**_Much love,  
Miyazaki A2_**


End file.
